Sailor Moon AE: The Search for Sailor Amazon
by Feathersofice-WingsofMetal
Summary: A new enemy named Nozama has appeared and is taking the darkness out of people to become her minions. Sailor Moon must trust new Scouts to help them find Sailor Amazon.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is only the beginning. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. This story also is all Japanese names including my characters. Please e-mail me if you want to use my characters. Thank and enjoy the Prologue: Part 1.  
  
Prologue: Part One  
On Earth, Prince Edymion's family ruled until the end of the Silver Millennium. Elysion, the heart of Earth, was destroyed earlier. One family did not always rule Earth. There were originally two families. Edymion's family and a family whose eldest child was named Aiyana. Battles raged on and on about whom would rule the Earth. In the end, Edymion was crowned ruler of Earth. Aiyana was then given Elysion as her planet. The planet was new and so all there were few civilians and priests. Aiyana saw that it needed her help. The planet grew in population and power as the Earth did for they were connected. Aiyana and Edymion were connected in soul like Earth was to Elysion. When the Silver Millennium was at its peak after the birth of the next Serenity, Elysion partially became a gateway to the two major planets, Earth and the Moon. It also became a gateway of evil.   
Five major temples protected Elysion. The temples were dreams, miracles, wishes, hopes and prayer. The temple of prayer was the main temple where Aiyana would guard. Each temple also had a gate. The gate would lead to every place in the universe. One of the places was the Amazon Asteroid Forest. This forest was where good and evil is sleeping until they're awaking or awaken to destroy. This garden could also be known as a Garden of Destiny. The protector of this garden was known as Sailor Amazon. She guarded all evil in the Amazon until Nepherania appeared.   
  
All around Elysion flowers are budding as the springtime has finally appeared. Each temple has someone on the stairs looking at the beauty. Each priestess slowly walks down with their flowing dresses behind them. Each one smiles at the sun. From two temples that guard Earth appear two maidens. Each one is glowing. All the maidens walk in a line towards the temple of prayer as a princess emerges holding the hand of a young pale man. They proceed down the long stairwell ending at the bottom as the young girls surround them. "Welcome everyone to the celebration of the blossoms. Today is a day to mark peace for Elysion. May we drink the youth of a new age," proclaimed Aiyana as her wavy brown hair shines with her silver crown and teardrop stones. She looks toward the young man, Helios. And then to all her friends. The celebration begins with dancing and music.  
On the first day of spring no one protects the gates for all is to be peaceful and there is too never be and fighting.   
In the Amazon, a tall woman in black has escaped and since no one protects the temples, Sailor Amazon is loosing to her power. In the women's hands are four spheres' that are a gleaming black. "Not even one sailor scout can defeat the power of my servants," she proclaims in her dark scratchy voice.  
"Even if I am alone you will not escape my forest!" exclaimed the young women. Her sailor fuku has a white base that is missing the area for her stomach and is worn like a tank top. The color is that of a sea green, so is the skirt, the end of her long pearl gloves and the pair of her high heels fashioned like ballet slippers.   
"Foolish girl do you even know who I am? I am the eternal queen of the dark moon. I am Nephrenia."  
"I don't care. But in the name of the Amazon you will not escape especially with the force that controls this area of the universe."  
Sailor Amazon then looked at Nepherania and shot out her Amazon Crystal Sealer. Out of the star shaped brooch on her chest a bright green light shoots out it making a mirror appear. But before reaching Nepherania the mirror smashed into pieces and exploded in front of Sailor Amazon. Nepherania then slipped into   
  
the shadows blasting Sailor Amazon in the back taking her crystal and smashing it with her hands. Amazon fell silently and lifelessly to the ground unconscious. Nepherania then left through a gate to Elysion to ruin their celebration. The dust of the Amazon Crystal seeped into the ground making the ground turn as Amazon's body was disappearing. The dirt began to churn and mold into a young woman. At the same time some of Sailor Amazon was being put into the young women who soon looked like Sailor Amazon only her outfit was black and on feet were boots that had two black circular gems on them. The same gems were also on her ankles and those gems had grayish wings on them. The brooch she also wore had the gem and instead of a tiara she had another black gem. Her eyes were hazel and her smirk was evil. She then looked as the Amazon, which was full of darkness, and shouted out, "Creatures of the Amazon and Elysion bow down to me for I am your new ruler Nozama, Sailor Nightmare!"  



	2. Chapter 2

On Elysion the celebration was at its peak. Until a violent wind blew through the crowd stopping all music and dancing. Aiyana lifted her head towards the sky as she saw a dark shadowing beam appear. Aiyana then screamed yelling, "Run away, danger is coming from the sky."

At the cry of that the beam made a fire cracking sound as the creatures and Elysion were being frozen into dark pillars of crystal. The people who were tripping on their fancy gowns were sadly frozen in faces of terror. Aiyana and Helios ran as fast as they could with the other maidens to the temples. Quickly each temple had their priestess in it and the priestess' tried as hard as possible to make the dark beam stop.

From the roof of each temple a beam of light blasted through the dark sky hitting the dark beam. The light tried to swallow the dark beam but it took over. The temples' light beams slowly faded and died. The dark beam glimmered as it froze the temples and then freezing the rest of Elysion. Slowly the planet became quiet. None of the civilians were left unfrozen. All that were left were Aiyana and the other priestesses plus Helios. Aiyana looked at Helios and cried, "With all those years of peace, it is shattered by dark crystal. What will happen to us now? We have no way to talk to the other maidens and we cannot escape this place. Whoever is attacking why are they?"

Helios looked at her and whispered, "Nepherania."

"Nepherania, who is she. What does Elysion have she wants?"

"Nepherania is the darkness that follows the moon. She is the Dark Moon's Queen. And the truth is Elysion is hiding something from you and her."

"What have I not been told of Helios?"

"Elysion is the protecting planet of the Golden Crystal."

"Now that crystal has destroyed Elysion's beauty."

"But Aiyana if you only would think about this…"

"No I won't. What about our friends what is happening to them right now?"

"There is only one way to look and that is through the silver chamber."

Aiyana began to run as fast as she could towards the crystal mirrors that led to each temple. Aiyana thought hard about what was happening. Her friends needed her. Stopping right at one of the many mirrors she looked into it and touched it with her delicate finger. An image appeared of people on the ground unconscious. The image of all the other priestesses disappeared to reveal a woman with long black hair and silver eyes. The image grew until it was the size of Aiyana. The image was not an image but the real Nepherania coming through the mirror. If only Aiyana had removed her finger from the mirror then Nepherania would not of been able to get through the mirror. She grabbed Aiyana by the arm and began to drag her to where Helios was. 

Throwing Aiyana to the wall behind Helios, Nepherania began to scream out to Helios, "Where is the golden crystal? Where have you hidden it?"

"I will tell you if you promised not to hurt Aiyana," Helios replied.

"I will do whatever you say," she said

Helios bowed his head, revealing a golden horn on his head. Aiyana began to scream to Helios no, but a strange web substance tied up her hands and mouth. The same substance began to tie up Helios. Helios began to run towards Aiyana trying to grasp her. Their hands interlocked for a minute, while the web coming from all the walls was tying them up more and more. They kept holding on to each other until a dark mirror appeared from behind Aiyana. The mirror began to suck up Aiyana. Aiyana let go of Helios only to end up stuck against the mirror. "Her dreams must contain the crystal of light, the Elysion Dream Crystal. Why does such a little girl have such a powerful crystal?" asked Neherania. 

The pressure was getting to Aiyana. With a movement of Nepherania's hand, a mirror appeared from Aiyana. The mirror was gold. Aiyana's body began to sink into the dark mirror. Tears stained the floor. Helios began to scream for Aiyana. There was no answer. Aiyana couldn't respond back. 

The web that Helios was on began to pull him to Nepherania. Nepherania began to walk towards the gold mirror, but the mirror disappeared before Nepherania could touch it. Nepherania didn't mind for now she had the golden crystal. But did that mirror have a second meaning?


End file.
